


We are the Marauders

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Comedy, Filk, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, MWPP Era, Marauders, Parody, References to ABBA, Singing, Song Parody, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing too much ABBA, I came up with this filk during fall 2004 about the Marauders being awesome, to go to the tune "Dancing Queen" by ABBA. I mean what goes better with ABBA than 70s Marauders?</p><p>If mischief does occur<br/>It is the Marauders</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> "We are the Marauders" to the tune of "Dancing Queen" by ABBA. Originally filked fall 2004. 
> 
> I kinda just imagine the Marauders strutting down the halls of Hogwarts ("my father didn't strut! and nor do I!") exploring the grounds while this song is on. Feel free to picture them in bell bottoms if you want.

**James, Sirius, Remus and Peter**  
Ooh...  
We can prank, we can rule  
Being the top of the school  
Ooh  
If mischief does occur  
It is the Marauders  
  
Full moon night and the sky is low  
We know just where we're gonna go  
First to the Shrieking Shack and  
Then around Hogsmeade  
Four animals in the lead  
And nobody knows more than we  
About Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, see  
We're the mighty Marauders, yeah we are Remus  
Peter, Sirius and James  
They'll remember our names  
  
We are the Marauders  
Hogwarts' own mischievous pranksters  
Marauders  
The fine Marauder's Map makers  
Oh yeah  
We can prank, we can rule  
Being the top of the school  
Ooh  
If mischief does occur  
It is the Marauders  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs  
With names like that you can't go wrong  
There's no one who can stop us  
Not a thing at all  
Even when we make a mess  
We're stil a school sucess  
  
We are the Marauders  
Hogwarts' own mischievous pranksters  
Marauders  
The fine Marauder's Map makers  
Oh yeah  
We can prank, we can rule  
Being the top of the school  
Ooh  
If mischief does occur  
It is the Marauders  
  
We are the Marauders  
We are the Marauders  
We are the Marauders


End file.
